


Among Them

by Katzedecimal



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzedecimal/pseuds/Katzedecimal
Summary: A new player joins the Them's regular gaming time.  But are theyreallythere just to play?
Comments: 16
Kudos: 41





	Among Them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The crew of Ineffable Games](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+crew+of+Ineffable+Games).



AJ: Morning Lof

Fell: Welcome, Lof!

LOF: Good morning. How does this work?

AJ: First time?

LOF: Yes.

AJ: Okay nobody kill Lof 

Warlock: When you’re crew, you go around and do tasks, they’re like mini puzzles. Open the map to see where you need to go and follow the gold arrows. Click the Use button to do the task. 

Youngling: Imposters can use the air vents to travel, if you open the map when you’re imposter, it’ll show you where you can go. The sabotage button will show you where you can mess with stuff. You can kill people but you gotta go some time before you can kill again.

Warlock: The object is to figure out who the imposter is and chuck them out of the airlock.

AJ: Right and if you’re killed, you become a ghost.

Youngling: And you still have to do your tasks which is totally not fair at all.

LOF: Sounds just like Hell.

AJ: Right?

Warlock; I want to speak to the manager

Fell: We’ll go light this round to let Lof get the hang of it

AJ: Okay starting

Warlock: That was hilarious

AJ: Good job, Lof! How are you feeling with the controls?

LOF: I think I’m getting the hang of it.

Youngling: Pepper’s coming.

Fell: That was a nice strategy, Youngling

Youngling: Figured I’d be nice for Lof since they’re new

Warlock: Yeah what pronouns do you use, Lof? Mine are they/them.

Youngling: He/him

Lof: Oh I haven’t really thought about it before. I suppose zir. Ze zir.

PepTalk: Hi everyone!

Youngling: Hi Pepper! Lof’s new so we’re playing nice for another round or two.

PepTalk: Okay! Hi Lof! I’m Pepper, she/her

Lof: Hello.

Cheese-It: Hello!

Youngling: Hi Wensleydale! We’re being nice to Lof, ze’s new.

AJ: I’m going to start so we don’t lose the room.

Warlock: NANNY

AJ: Sorry not sorry

Warlock: You stood there and WATCHED LOF KILL ME and then said no sus???

AJ: It’s what you deserved for framing me yesterday u lil punk

Youngling: That was masterful.

Fell: I thought it was very kind of him to help Lof with their first kills.

AJ: Angel!

LOF: I think I understand it sufficiently.

AJ: Okay training wheels off then and remember, if the imp is good, it’s Warlock

AJ: Alright so it’s not always Warlock

Warlock: MY OWN NANNY THREW ME OUT THE AIRLOCK

AJ: MY ANGEL locked me in electrical and stabbed me from the vent!

PepTalk: That was inspired

Cheese-It: I’m stealing that.

Warlock: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT

Cheese-It: That was terrifying

Youngling: I’m doing asteroids thinking, Oh good someone watching me, I’m safe :dead: Okay, that… that’s fine too.

PepTalk: I just sporfled my tea omg Adam

LOF: I died and nobody noticed

AJ: It’s true

Youngling: Poor Lof

PepTalk: We never found zir body

Lof: You walked right past it!

Warlock: We need Bri so we can do two imps

Youngling: Bri’s on his way

ThatGuy: Hi hi!

PepTalk: Hi Brian!

Warlock: Two imps! Let’s go!

Warlock: REVENGE IS MINE

AJ: That was amazing

Fell: That was quite an impressive stack kill

ThatGuy: PEPPER! Right in the middle of simon says?? What’s wrong with you?

PepTalk: I had tea on my phone I can’t be held responsible

Warlock: Sorry for drive-by killing you, Lof

LOF: I didn’t even know what hit me. Well done.

Warlock: LOF IS A FUCKING JACK IN THE BOX

Fell: A very impressive use of the vent system

Cheese-It: Actually, were you two communicating behind the scenes somewhere? That was really impressive the way Warlock herded AJ right at Lof

AJ: So that’s what a sheep feels like

LOF: It was not pre-planned but it was effective

Cheese-It: ACTUAL MURDER TWINS

ThatGuy: The murder christs

Warlock: THE MURDERIEST

AJ: “Ohhh I’d never harm my Nanny” he says then RIGHT OUT OF THE GATE

Warlock: Sorry I got blood thirsty

AJ: I hadn’t even scanned the card!

Fell: There there, my dear, I avenged you and threw him out the airlock.

AJ: It helped that Lof saw him vent.

ThatGuy: Adam’s just finished tea. Warlock’s on his way.

PepTalk: Is Lof coming?

AJ: I don’t know.

ThatGuy: Who is Lof anyways?

PepTalk: No idea

Fell: Is ze not one of your friends?

Fell: Hello, Lof!

LOF: Hello again

Cheese-It: Hi everyone!

Youngling: Hi folks

Warlock: I can only play a few rounds today

Fell: Then we’ll get started right away

Youngling: Okay that was brazen

Warlock: That double kill was magic and I am honoured to have been a victim of it

AJ: It was too good to pass up

LOF: It was. I just had to hope that AJ’s kill timer was ready 

AJ: Kill and RUN!!

Cheese-It: I hate when AJ is imp

PepTalk: AJ lurks in the shadows and Lof lurks in the vents

Fell: Crowley is very good at lurking.

ThatGuy: At least with Fell I know I’m going to die

PepTalk: Yes but nicely.

Cheese-It: True. Actually Fell is a very polite imp who lets me finish my wires before I die.

Warlock: I gotta go. Gnight all!

PepTalk: Night War!

Youngling: Good night Warlock!

Warlock: Night Nanny!

AJ: Sleep well, hellspawn

AJ: I thought I told you lot to leave us alone.  
AJ: I know it’s you  
AJ: Lord Of Flies

LOF: Could have been Lord Of Files

AJ: Could have been. But isn’t. You’ve been playing with us for months, Beelzebub, why? What do you want?

LOF: Respite

AJ: The Prince of Hell needs respite?

LOF: Himself hasn’t exactly been… easy to live with, ever since. 

AJ: No I imagine not.

LOF: We got these new computer things and some of the new arrivals were talking about games. They talked about this one and I thought I would give it a try.

AJ: Our games are private, though. You need the right code in order to join.

LOF: I made one up. 

AJ: You made up a random code and just happened to land in our game?

LOF: Apparently.

Fell: That seems rather

AJ: Don’t say it

Fell: Ineffable  
Fell: Oh he’s giving me such a look

LOF: I didn’t realize that it was you until yesterday. We agreed to leave you alone. 

Youngling: You can stay  
Youngling: As long as you don’t try to harm Crowley and Aziraphale, you can keep playing with us. 

Fell: Although you did try to kill Crowley.

LOF: That does make things awkward.

AJ: Yeahhhhh it does. But that was Himself’s orders, wasn’t it. You didn’t seem terribly invested, not like Dagon or Hastur. And you let me go, you just wanted me out of there. Why?

LOF: I’m not at liberty to say.

AJ: And you came here looking for respite

Fell: Which I am sure you must have found, as you kept returning.

LOF: Yes.

Fell: At what risk to yourself?

AJ: Yeah, what’s Himself Below going to do if he finds out you’ve been hanging out with his estranged Antichrist and his little band of renegades? 

LOF: Nothing good.

AJ: Alright. Up to you, then. If it’s worth the risk to you, you can come play with us some more. I won’t deny it’s been fun. You’re a challenging player.

Fell: That’s awfully nice of you, my dear

AJ: Yeah. It is, isn’t it.

Cheese-It: Hi everyone!

Warlock: Tah dah!

PepTalk: Hi! Brian and Adam are just finishing their tea.

AJ: Aziraphale’s buried in a book, I’m not sure if he’ll be joining us or not. 

LOF: Hello

Warlock: LOF!

ThatGuy: Hi Lof!

Fell: Good evening, everyone!

AJ: Oh you did hear me

Fell: Of course I did, dearest. Lof, how nice to see you again.

Youngling: I’m here! Hi Lof! 

LOF: Hello. Should we try Mira this time?

AJ: Yeah I’m a little tired of getting locked in electrical and brutally killed by an angel

Fell: It’s not like it’s a habit. 

Cheese-It: Yes it is

LOF: Yes it is

Warlock: It totally is.

AJ: Alright I’ll start a fresh game

**Author's Note:**

> For the crew I've been blessed to play with. They know who they are. Luv yahs!


End file.
